


El error más grande.

by Benereth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Parenthood, Single Parent Harry, Single Parent Louis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benereth/pseuds/Benereth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Elizabeth nace una mañana de invierno, una pequeña nariz como un botón pintada de rosa por el frío, unas manitas diminutas buscando la suya más grande para aferrarse, mientras él logra encajar las piezas de un puzle que no creyó estaba armando y curiosamente es como si siempre se hubiesen pertenecido el uno al otro."</p>
            </blockquote>





	El error más grande.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto no tiene relación alguna con Syco, Sony o Modest, los chicos no me pertenecen y ciertamente no lucro con ellos, aunque sería bastante productivo monetariamente hablando.

**El error más grande.**

 

_Then I kiss your eyes,  
and thank God we're together._

**Aerosmith - I Don’t Want To Miss A Thing.**

  

        Harry comete el error más grande de su vida un sábado por la noche a medio mes, calor y humedad en el ambiente, o al menos la situación que de momento considera como tal. Está ebrio desde el día anterior, y entre el vodka y el tequila su mente parece haber tomado rumbo a otro lugar, necesita olvidar el mundo con prontitud y resulta sencillo de tal modo, el jolgorio del momento y ruido ensordecedor en sus tímpanos. A la chica la conoce, es una de sus compañeras de preparatoria y tiene el par de ojos azules más brillantes que haya visto en un largo tiempo, Harry no se puede resistir, nunca ha podido resistir los ojos azules y su muy bisexual conciencia termina por apuntalar a la muchacha contra la cama matrimonial de los padres del dueño de casa, hubiese sido interesante que dicha conciencia le recordase que necesitaba de un condón pues no usarlo trae consecuencias a futuro, muchas y de variados tamaños y colores consecuencias, pero está viviendo el momento, su mente está nublada y ya tendrá tiempo luego ¿Cierto? 

        Harry está jodido, realmente jodido. Un mes después del jolgorio entre lágrimas y gritos y sus padres y los de ella y al parecer igual el hermano menor de esta que le contempla con ojos fríos y rayando en lo asesino se entera que será papá… ‘Papá’, su cuerpo de dieciocho años no logra comprenderlo del todo, la palidez toma sus facciones mientras sus manos se cierran en puños y siente rabia, rabia por ser estúpido, imbécil, idiota y haber arruinado su futuro tan solo por una noche de olvido; Rabia porque ella pretende conservarlo, a pesar de no tener la voluntad, obligada por sus padres católicos y estrictos y sicóticos y muchas cosas más que su mente confusa y fuera de sí no comprende del todo. 

        Al parecer tendrá que hacerse cargo puesto que: _‘¡Es lo que te mereces por ser tan descuidado!’_ y _‘¡Te crié para ser alguien mejor en esta vida!’_ es lo único que escapa de labios de sus propios progenitores, antes de tener una pelea final que, entre lágrimas, le envía fuera de casa y al exilio de un hogar ya quebrado _._

 

-No importa- Se dice, y casi lo cree. 

 

        Harry consigue dos trabajos: Uno atendiendo clientes en una heladería que de hecho ha aumentado su clientela desde que apareció en el mesón principal, el otro limpiando por las tardes los estantes de un supermercado y lidiando con consumidores molestos que piensan tiene las respuestas del mundo, lo que gana de ello es casi nada, más que nada y lo odia, _‘los’_ odia tanto a todos: Trabajo, familia, responsabilidad, estupidez. Tiene dieciocho años recién, pero tiene una pensión que pagar y culpas que eximir y bien podría callarse y continuar con su vida porque ya no puede hacer nada al respecto y de todos modos ya está acá y no hay forma de dar pie atrás. 

 

-¿Quieres sostener a tu hija?- Solo asiente, sintiéndose diminuto, tan diminuto. La muchacha yace en la cama sin mirarles, es claro que tarde o temprano no deseará nada con ninguno de los dos. 

 

        Elizabeth nace una mañana de invierno, una pequeña nariz como un botón pintada de rosa por el frío, unas manitas diminutas buscando la suya más grande para aferrarse, mientras él logra encajar las piezas de un puzzle que no creyó estaba armando y curiosamente es como si siempre se hubiesen pertenecido el uno al otro. Es perfecta y la ama, por ello mismo cada sábado, irónicamente, puede pasar el día mirando y mirando y mirando sus pequeños ojos azules y sonrientes, mientras le mece y cuenta historias que cada vez son más creativas y vivaces y quizás después de todo si sea bueno en algo, aun cuando sea solo vivir por su hija. 

 

-La muchacha entonces dijo ‘No podrás conmigo, porque yo tengo el poder de algo más grande en mi interior’- Y Elizabeth sonríe aunque no entienda, pero esa sonrisa significa el mismo mundo para Harry. 

 

        Siete meses más tarde le llaman para decir que su compañera de crimen de azules, azules ojos ha muerto por una sobredosis en una de aquellas fiestas a las cuales nunca quiso dejar de asistir, presa de una vida en la que no tenía ningún rumbo, no en verdad, y los padres de esta no quieren nada, absolutamente nada que hacer con aquella cría que no estaba en los planes de nadie y piensan en darla en adopción, cruel adopción, casi como un bulto indeseado que puede ser oculto del mundo, ‘Como si no estuviese allí’, pero Harry la ama y si no estaba en planes de nadie, entonces crearía nuevos planes que le ajustasen dentro de los suyos propios. 

 

 _"Eres mi rayo de sol, mi único rayo de sol. Me haces feliz cuando el cielo está gris"_

 

        Deja ambos trabajos cuando consigue uno como asistente en una compañía que tiene sala-cuna, un horrible horario y casi sin horas para dormir. Por las noches escribe, escribe como si no tuviese nada que perder y quizás es así, quizás de hecho el dinero no le alcanza más que para alimentar, vestir, mimar y dar lo que puede por Elizabeth, tal y como esta lo merece mas no para hacer aquello consigo mismo, pero la ama y ¿Qué es realmente no comer un día si la razón de tu existir se encuentra bien y sana? 

 

 

-Cierra tus ojos nena, papá no dejará que nadie te haga daño. 

 

        _‘Jamás, jamás’_. Es un juramento que se repite día a día. 

 

        Louis ingresa a su vida como una ráfaga de viento fresco en la tarde algo nublada, con sus ojos azules tan azules como los de Elizabeth y una sonrisa que no cree haber visto antes en nadie más. Brilla con luz propia y parece salido de un cuento de hadas, uno de aquellos que narra por las noches, príncipe encantado con todo y corcel. Desde el primer momento que le ve sabe que no podrá olvidarle tan fácil, después de todo Harry difícilmente se ha convertido aún en un adulto completo.  

 

-¿Te he visto antes?- Pregunta el otro. 

-No lo creo…- De verdad no lo cree. 

       

        Pero en cierto modo debió hacerlo porque Louis resulta ser su jefe y resulta ser gay y resulta que quiere invitarle a salir y de pronto Harry se encuentra tomando una taza de té negro en una de las cafeterías cercanas frente a un Louis que habla con voz serena, ensimismado con el hombre de ojos azules pero aun así revisando la hora cada cinco minutos, supervisando que no llegará tarde para recoger a su pequeña en la sala cuna. Quizás, sin que lo note, Louis por un segundo crea que lo está aburriendo… o tal vez más de un segundo. Es catastrófico para una primera cita. 

 

 

-¿Debes ir a algún lugar?- Pregunta. 

-Sí- Harry ha olvidado lo que es ser sutil. 

-¿Alguien importante?- Vuelve a preguntar dando una segunda oportunidad. 

-El ser más importante para mí en este mundo. 

 

        Agrega lento y con más sentimientos de los posibles en su voz. La cita termina de manera errática, Louis no le vuelve a hablar por más de dos semanas, evitándole metodológicamente en la oficina y Harry no entiende del todo la situación o que ha hecho mal hasta que tropiezan el uno con el otro en las afueras de la guardería y una de las maestras tiene a la pequeña Elizabeth en brazos y un muchacho de unos tres años con aquellos imposibles tan imposibles ojos azules mirándoles con curiosidad a un costado. 

 

-Ven acá bebé. 

 

        Harry toma a la niña y se aferra a ella como si no la hubiese visto en días y Louis comprende, porque pronto el chico de ojos azules está sobre sus hombros y le sonríe a los otros dos saludando infantilmente. 

 

 

-¿El ser más importante para ti en este mundo eh? 

-Supongo que entiendes lo que es… 

 

        Y al parecer lo entiende porque cuatro meses más tarde se están mudando juntos a pesar del poco tiempo como pareja y un año después contrayendo nupcias y seis en la cuenta Elizabeth y Tommy son hermano y hermana y es como si de todos modos siempre lo hubiesen sido y quizás, quizás no fue realmente un error, no del todo.

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Siento mucho el modo en que está escrito, la repetición de palabras fue básicamente el cómo me salió, me agrada escribir de tal modo, espero no les moleste. Los fics con hijos me matan ¿A ustedes? ¿La OFC les recuerda a alguien? Tenía a dos personas en mente para ella (En cuanto a ser alguien) pero quizás es mejor dejarlo en secreto.
> 
> Pueden encontrarme en tumblr en http://benereth.tumblr.com/ será un placer hablar con ustedes, pueden allí mismo pedir fanfics sobre algún tema en particular y trataré de hacer lo mejor para escribirlos.


End file.
